This invention relates generally to fluid flow control valves and more particularly concerns pedal operated valves for control of fluid flow rates in soft tubes, such as water flow in garden hoses.
Known soft hose flow control valves are essentially of two types. One type requires structural insertion of a valve component into the fluid flow path. Such valves can only be used at one or more specific junction points along the flow path, such as at the connection point of two separate hoses forming a part of the flow path. They are normally operated in similar fashion as a sillcock or hosecock, requiring extended manual turning of a valve handle to control flow rates between fully on and fully off conditions. The other type pinches the hose by use of components external to the flow path. They generally require an array of moving parts which involve multiple motions by the user in their operation. They typically flatten the hose to reduce flow, tending to significantly diametrically crease, and thus damage, the hose. Many of this second type afford only fully on or fully off options and those that permit variable flow involve a complex arrangement of moving parts or require multiple motions by the user to achieve a desired intermediate flow rate.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a fluid flow control valve which is pedal-operated. Another object of this invention is to provide a fluid flow control valve which can be applied anywhere along the length of a hose. It is also object of this invention to provide a fluid flow control valve which does not require introduction of a structural component into the fluid flow path. Still another object of this invention is to provide a fluid flow control valve which does not require use of more than one hose. A further object of this invention is to provide a fluid flow control valve which facilitates incremental changes in flow rate. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a fluid flow control valve which affords single-motion control of flow rates. An additional object of this invention is to provide a fluid flow control valve which eliminates need for manipulation of a sill cock to control flow. And it is an object of this invention to provide a fluid flow control valve which does not require flattening of a hose to control the rate of flow through the hose.